Hot Tea, Cold Tea
by Masked Foe
Summary: Edward takes Bella to a teashop and her tea is too hot. What will Edward do to help her? What will Jacob do? One-shot. Ha, I suck at summaries. Just R&R.


**So here's my first shot at fan fiction. My friend and I were spazzing about Twilight long before it became as big as it is now, and she was giving scenarios Edward would be in with Bella. Let's just say this is one of the more appropriate situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the one man millions of girls want to rape. And everything else Edward-related.**

--

"Ouch!" I screamed, dropping the teacup in surprise.

Before it crashed to the table, Edward grabbed the cup faster than my eyes could see and carefully set it in the saucer. He tried hard to maintain a composed face, but his eyes deceived him. Sheer amusement lingered within those beautiful topaz eyes.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me, fighting hard to keep the smile off his face.

"It's hot," I observed, feeling my tongue swell and sting right where the tea burnt me.

"Well, it's _tea_," Edward chuckled, that picturesque smile playing on his lips.

"I don't even like tea," I grumbled as I reached for another cube of sugar. _Cube_. The sugar was in _cubes_.

After spending longer than planned hunting, Edward wanted to make it up to me for leaving me for so long. He wanted to spend quality time with me by taking me out. I was thinking he was planning a trip to our meadow, but he instead drove me to this _teashop_. Ugh.

Edward ignored my complaints as he admired the decorations inside the tiny teashop. It was almost empty except for a lady in the corner of the shop reading the newspaper and us. The furniture looked as old as the pictures on the wall, giving the allusion that this is an old establishment. It's not. This building was built only four years ago.

Edward's eyes locked onto a picture on the other side of the wall that he could probably make out with no problem, but I had a feeling he wasn't really looking what was on it.

He finally looked back at me and smiled. "Would you like for me to cool it for you?"

I was startled by his question. I didn't completely understand what he meant by it. Was he going to order a drink and give me the ice? "Okay."

Edward flashed me the infamous crooked smile of his that always seemed to take my breath away before he dipped his index finger into my teacup. He held it there for a few seconds before taking it out and wiping it with a provided napkin.

"Now try it," Edward goaded me with a smirk.

My eyes were wide as I picked up a spoon and stirred it a bit, Edward watching the teacup the entire time. I took a sip and cringed. "It's freezing."

"What'd you expect," a sneer rung from behind me, "from nothing more than a bloodsucker?"

I turned around to find Jacob leaning against a neighboring table with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. He walked over to our table and drew out the third chair.

"What are _you_ doing here, dog?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed and all signs of amusement drained from his face.

"Just crashing the party," Jacob chuckled as he reached for my teacup, yanking it out of my grasp. "I see you have a problem here."

"Jake," I mumbled, dropping my gaze from his. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you out," he grinned crookedly, but it was nowhere near as breathtaking as Edward's was.

He stuck his own index finger inside my cup of tea before I had time to argue or complain.

"Jake!" I yelled.

He smiled and handed my cup back to me after wiping his finger on his pants. "Try it."

It burned my hand before I even touched it, and when I did grab a hold of it, I dropped it immediately. Luckily, Edward caught it before any of its contents spilled out.

"Are you insane?" Edward snapped at Jacob before gently setting it down on the table. "She must've burnt herself!"

In fact, the pulsing began just then. My fingers throbbed at the points of contact with the teacup as a harsh sting lingered on the spots of my skin. Edward took both my hands into his and the feeling of his ice-cold skin against my skin has never felt better.

"At least she doesn't have to worry about frostbite," Jacob grinned.

"Right, and burning to death seems like a better way to kick the bucket then?" Edward argues back, fury lingering within every syllable.

A lady in the far corner of the store who was drinking her tea turned to watch the bubbling argument over here.

"Guys, stop," I tried to settle things, but no one seemed to be listening to me.

Edward dipped his finger inside my tea again to try to cool it down. "You are the most immature animal I have ever seen."

"Yeah? Well, I'd rather be immature than to be a bloodsucker like you!" Jacob fought back as he quickly dipped his fingers into my tea with Edward.

"Jacob," Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I will give you to the count of three to leave this place. One…"

Edward set the teacup back on the table, the both of them taking their fingers out of it. I reached for it before either of them would use it as a weapon.

"Two…" Edward growled, rolling up his sleeves to prepare himself. Jacob couldn't have been more amused at the sight of Edward getting angry than right now.

"Guys!" I raised my voice, hoping they'd listen to me. This was important!

"Three!" Jacob chimed in eagerness.

Edward approached Jacob at vampiric speeds. His fingers were laced around Jacob's throat and I think he was slowly increasing the pressure.

"GUYS!" I screamed, not caring whether or not we were making a scene – which we probably were.

The two of them snapped their heads in my direction and asked together, "What?"

"My tea's warm," I said before taking a sip.

--

**Well. There you go. Sorry, I'm not used to writing like this, but hey! I'm stepping out my box. My warm, fuzzy, purple box. Review, please! I think I can handle criticism, but I'd prefer niceness. Who doesn't, right?**


End file.
